


Mattress imprints

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Implied Relationship, M/M, Prose Poem, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prose poem based on All Hell Breaks Loose part two, and some focus on the relationship between Sam and Dean during season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mattress imprints

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally decided to post some of my work on here. Hopefully this goes well. Thanks for reading!

I’ve got my arms pulled around you on a motel mattress and we’re touching skin under vacancy sings glowing blue.

You’re bleeding out in the front seat of my car, curse words under my breath.

I’m putting pressure on your wounds and you love me in a way I can’t comprehend.

I’m burying boxes under gravel roads in the dark light of a lamppost with whiskey ridden veins.

You’re bleeding out on the bed, saying nothing.

 _what I’m I supposed to do-_   **what am I supposed to do**

I’m kissing devils and pulling warmth back under your dead skin.

 


End file.
